The present invention relates to tissue retractors for use in medicine. More particularly, the present invention relates to fluid operated apparatus for use in moving apart abutting tissues, during surgery, in order to create a space between the tissues to improve visualization and for increased working space during open surgery and fiberoptic assisted surgery.